Melissa "Meese" Davis
Melissa "Meese" Davis was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 15th place. Personality Meese was one of the weakest chefs in the red team, and had a hard time communicating with her teammates, which got her nominated a lot before being eliminated. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately. After participating in a parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Meese was freaking out as she was standing in what could be her future restaurant, and called it fucking pressure. She was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Joe. She made a sweet potato and asparagus pork loin, it was criticized for being overcooked and dry, and she received only one point. The red team lost the challenge 22-24, and they were punished by peeling 50 pounds of shrimp and making 1000 pounds of truffle mashed potatoes at Sterling Buffet. During dinner service, Meese served a special grilled shrimp bruschetta appetizer with Ariel. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 During the Dumplings Challenge, Meese was in a team with Manda and Kristin. While working on her dumplings, she was getting a little hot after seeing the Buckingham Palace guards become strippers. After the pair of Joe and Eddie managed to score one point, she mockingly called it an epic failure. Despite Ramsay having high hopes in the team of three, most of their baskets had raw dumplings, and only two were accepted. The red team won the challenge 13-12, and they were rewarded with a helicopter trip to Geoffrey’s in Malibu for a seafood lunch with Ramsay. During dinner service, Meese was on the fish station with Sherkenna. At one point, she left the kitchen to find more sizzle pans, and Ariel decided to bring her snapper to the pass without her knowledge. When it turned out it was raw, she took the blame for it, but was mad at Ariel for sending it up in the first place. When Sherkenna asked for help on the arctic char, she felt that it was very simple as it was just searing both sides. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate three people for elimination. During deliberation, Meese was considered for elimination by Ashley, but argued that she did great that night while Sherkenna screwed up on the arctic char, and reminded how Ariel fucked her by grabbing her snapper without her knowledge. Meese was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Ariel as the second, and Sherkenna as the third. During her plea, she felt that she was a strong cook and a leader, that she was trying to explain to Sherkenna how to cook the arctic char, and that she herself did not send up the raw snapper. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she knew that she had to move forward and let the snapper go. Episode 3 While going back to the dorms, Meese accused Ariel of being a bitch since the beginning, and while she wanted to forget the snapper incident after that night, she told the latter not to touch other people’s food or call out people’s numbers. During the Jackets Challenge, Meese was the one to read out Kristin's recipe, but when it turned out that she failed to read out the instruction that the pastry into strips first, she felt that it was Kristin’s fault that the dish was not made properly. She was the fourth person to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Alan in the fish sandwich round. Ramsay praised her dish for being praised for being glistening and moist, and she won that round over Alan. The red team eventually lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by taking in a delivery of 100 pounds of sea bass, prepping it for the following service, zesting lemons, and eating a fish head soup for lunch. Back at the dorms, Meese was blamed by Kristin for not even attempting to help her on the recipe, but she refused to accept responsibility for it. During the punishment, she complained that the fish head soup sucked. Before service began, Meese apparently did not know who Buzz Aldrin was, and asked if it was Toy Story. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Kristin. At one point, her Wellingtons were accepted, and she believed that they had it. When Manda announced that she needed two more minutes on garnishes, she got annoyed as she had already sliced her Wellingtons, and decided to toss her meat into the trash as they would not hold out for long. When Manda continued to struggle, she decided that she was not comfortable serving her Wellingtons as they may be overcooked, and she trashed them. However, Ramsay saw that, and horrifyingly pulled out perfectly trashed Wellington’s from the trash. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Meese was considered for elimination by Dannie for the trashed Wellingtons, but she argued that she at least cooked them properly. Despite Manda saying that she should have never thrown them in the trash, she continued to argued against it. Meese was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Vanessa as the second. During her plea, Ramsay asked her if she was the weakest chef on the red team, she denied it and believed that Vanessa was the weakest. Then, she said that he heart was in the competition, and promised to never make a mistake like that ever again. She survived elimination, and when being dismissed, she remarked that even though her teammates hated her, she knew that Ramsay had the final say. Episode 4 Before the Duck Challenge, Meese was confused over what was happening, but believed that there were some people who should not have guns, referring to Jackie. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Hassan from the blue team. She made a duck breast, and while it was criticized as the judges felt that she should have used the duck breast cut instead, they felt that it was not as tough as they thought, and she scored 4 points. The red team lost the challenge 30-32, and they were punished by prepping ducks for the following service, and eating a duck feet sandwich for dinner. During the punishment, she got annoyed by Jackie's obnoxious attitude, and called her both a joke and a shame face for the red team. During dinner service, Meese was on the garnish station. At one point, she believed that Jackie had no right to be in Ramsay’s kitchen because of the latter's pink chicken. Later, she failed to communicate to Jackie over times, and while the latter and Ariel brought up there dishes, she failed to bring up her garnishes, even though she claimed it was there. Then, Ramsay told her that he did not what his guests eating on an installment plan, much to Jenner’s humor, and then, she sent up mashed potatoes on a tray. A livid Ramsay brought the red team to the pantry room, lectured them that the mashed was just dumped on the tray, and commented that even prison food was served better than what she did, before smashing it to the ground. As a result, Ramsay called the blue team over to help them out. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Meese was reminded by Ashley that she was way behind on garnish, and only got four tables out thanks to her. However, she argued that she thought garnishes would be easy. Meese was named the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Jackie as the first. During her plea, Ramsay asked her why she always dwarfed in silence at services, and while she did not know why, she claimed to be passionate and wanted to learn more. She was eliminated for being nominated three times in a row, and not being vocal enough at services. She was so upset by her elimination, she could not get through her exit interview without breaking down. Ramsay's comment: "After being nominated three times in a row due to the lack of communication, Meese may want to consider changing her name to Mouse." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, became a Mary Kay consultant. Currently, she is a real estate agent of Long & Foster Real Estate. External Links * Quotes *(After being eliminated) "I've never been through anything this hard in my life. I'm so disappointed in myself. I was fighting to make a better life for my family, and I blew it." Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:15th Place